


Dinner

by blaiddseren



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Infidelity, M/M, Relationship breakdown, Second Wizarding War, Stand Alone, but may become more, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaiddseren/pseuds/blaiddseren
Summary: Sirius wants to make everything better, to go back to how it used to be right after they'd left Hogwarts. But something's bothering Remus, and he can't figure out if it's just the war or something else."- But tonight would be different, tonight would be just them; no talk of the war or how worried they were. -"





	

Sirius turned the heat up under the sauce as he added more spices, frowning at the muggle cookbook and wondering if it would make a massive difference that he didn’t have bayleaves, he glanced up at the old muggle clock and winced as he realised that he didn't have long left until Remus was home; he had been planning on doing it all the muggle way, to show how much effort he put in, but he also wanted everything to be perfect and so he quickly cast a charm to set the table and heat the sauce a little faster. 

They had been arguing a lot recently, well arguing was the wrong word really because it wasn't anything like the loud screaming matches they used to have; this was different, full of snide remarks and prolonged silences and Sirius hated it; he hated how much Remus had changed in the past few months since he had started to do small jobs for the order, hated the haunted look in his eyes and the way he wouldn’t talk about whatever it was he had had to do. 

But tonight would be different, tonight would be just them; no talk of the war or how worried they were, maybe they could actually have a real conversation like they used to, Sirius thought, smiling as he heard the front door open. “In here, Rem.” 

Remus looked as exhausted as he had done very day for the past month or so, the smudges under his eyes darker and his skin pale, he gave Sirius a questioning look and leant against the doorframe. “I made us some dinner.”

“I’m not really hungry.” Remus replied quietly, his eyes flickering over to the set table and closing briefly, he looked pained when he reopened them and Sirius’ chest tightened. 

“You should eat, Moo.” He said to distract himself, “And I did it the muggle way, took bloody ages.” Remus blinked, looking in his direction but his eyes were trained above Sirius’ head, he never seemed to look at him these days. “Thought we could just chill, have some food and some wine. Then maybe some cuddles and something more?” Sirius offered, waggling his eyebrows and feeling foolish when Remus didn’t laugh like he would have once done. 

“Siri…”

“Please Rem. I feel like I never see you anymore, and even when we’re here together we barely talk.” Sirius said quietly, hating that Remus still wasn’t looking at him, “Did I do something to upset you? I know maybe moving in just the two of us was a bit full on after hogwarts but we’ve had fun haven’t we?” Sirius asked, he knew he was babbling but he couldn’t seem to stop himself, the expression on Remus’ face was doing nothing to calm him and dear Merlin why didn’t the other man just speak?! “Maybe it’s a one year itch or something, and what with the war -”

“Sirius.” Remus voice shook as he spoke and Sirius stared at him, watching as the man’s eyes filled with tears. Remus blinked them back, straightening up and finally looking Sirius in the eye, “I had sex with someone else.”


End file.
